The present invention relates generally to tip protectors for surgical instruments having sharp edges or points. More specifically, the present invention relates to removable surgical instrument tip protectors which are vented so as to enable the instrument to be sterilized and aerated, while simultaneously preventing the instruments from being damaged and medical personnel from being injured by the instruments.
The safe and effective use and storage of surgical instruments implicates two important considerations. First, surgical instruments must be kept in sterile environments, so as to prevent the instruments from becoming contaminated by foreign substances or organisms such as bacteria which can be dangerous to the patient. Second, since most surgical procedures require an extremely high level of delicacy and precision, those instruments must be kept undamaged. When the instrument has a sharp cutting edge or point, that edge or point must be kept sharp and precise, to insure that the surgery is conducted accurately and safely. The sharpened portions of the instrument must therefore be prevented from accidentally coming into contact with other objects which may damage the edges or points. Even slight damage to a surgical instrument can render the instrument unusable.
These various considerations often compete with each other. Surgical instruments are, by their nature, designed to cut and puncture, and many have very sharp tip portions. However, very sharp instruments can pose a safety hazard to medical personnel who handle and use them. For example, a sharp instrument may inadvertently pierce through a plastic instrument tray holding the instrument. Additionally, those sharp edges and points can cause damage to other medical instruments or equipment, and the tip portions themselves can be easily damaged or dulled by coming into contact with other instruments or objects. Further, if the tip of an instrument cuts through a sterile container in which the instrument is being stored, the instrument is no longer considered sterile, and must be re-sterilized before use.
Accordingly, a need exists for devices which can be removably attached to surgical instruments to protect the sharp tip portions from being damaged, or from damaging other instruments, and also to protect medical personnel handling the instruments from being injured by the sharp tip portions.
Surgical instruments are commonly sterilized by exposing the instruments to steam and/or one or more gases in an autoclave. The autoclave may also vibrate the instruments. During cleaning, handling and sterilization and loading and unloading the autoclave, the sharpened tip or edge portions of the instruments may be dulled or damaged.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which will protect the sharp tip portions of surgical instruments from damage and which may be used inside an instrument tray. In order for such a device to be effectively used in an autoclave, however, it is necessary that the device protect the tip portion from damage while simultaneously permitting gas and/or steam to freely flow over the protected tip portion to allow the tip portion to be easily sterilized and aerated without having to remove the protective device.